


一莲托生

by deltatled



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltatled/pseuds/deltatled
Summary: 背景是去年还是前年的fgo新年剧情，闪是北町奉行金先生，恩和闪一起卷进了那个幻境，而恩没有在现世中的记忆。
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	一莲托生

1.  
是否该称之为如梦的邂逅？

扮演北町奉行的某天，吉尔伽美什遇见了恩奇都。

樱瓣浓稠地浮在水上，泥路中水洼遍布，仿佛嵌着云母。北町奉行的家仆在路边茶亭落轿。

吉尔伽美什不喜欢过于小巧、过于合身的用物，例如逼仄的轿厢。但逢雨天，乘轿却格外惬意：推开小小的窗格，凉风拂面，天光如纱；雨水敲着轿顶，间以鸟啼；轿内时绘菖蒲反射出幽玄的光影，窗外弥漫着草叶揉碎的气息。他本会如此静待雨霁。

草棚旁，大红阳伞伶仃地撑在雨中。伞缘滑过轿子的窗格，酷似游弋而过的金鱼尾鳍——金鱼在草席上弹跳，啪嗒、啪嗒、啪嗒——英灵自哂。堂堂英雄王，不比玻璃箱中的金鱼强多少，不但被从天而降的大手扔进异界，眼下还只能静观其变。

伞影红彤彤的，投在同檐人衣摆上。一只手捉起那块衣料，手的主人小步朝旁挪位。这手纤巧，托在情人掌上，想必如同面包抹着果酱，恰到好处一圈留白；手型无可挑剔，指尖松开白布，宛如睡莲绽开。

吉尔伽美什靠近窗格，顺藤摸瓜地往上看，赫然看见恩奇都的脸。

“……呵。”

一愣之后，英灵发出轻飘飘的嘲笑。

英雄王熟知的面孔被雪白的绢布裹头包围，裹头下是橘红法衣。这面孔上的神色安详得仿佛一缕青烟，随时要散入雨幕。茶亭下是一位比丘尼，一个女人。这重身份摆出来，就是在无声地炫耀答案。

沙姆哈特。英雄王嚼着神妓的本名。比丘尼若有所感，含笑看向小轿黑洞洞的窗。吉尔伽美正盘算她对处境清楚多少，一个同样戴裹头的脑袋从她肩窝后冒了出来，鼻梁以下，半张脸蒙着白布。但一双眼睛、一个眼神足矣。那细雨般的注视下，一蓬蓬草香、一滴滴雨声、一粒粒泥水仿佛都重获轮廓，饱满地从濛濛水汽里凸出来。

“……没认出我么。”

“奉行大人，您刚才是有什么吩咐吗？”

女房白皙的侧面滑进窗格。她的声音像冰凉的雨点子，弹醒了吉尔伽美什。

他把膝上的拳头往里收了些，吩咐道：“……告诉那位比丘尼：三天后，北町奉行请她光临茶会。”

嗬！奉行大人难道看上这美貌的比丘尼不成？女房心下腹诽，壮着胆窥伺轿内，只见喜怒无常的奉行徐徐抹开桧扇，金箔反光在腮上跳跃，流丽的小圆光斑下仿佛是一个微笑。

2.  
北町奉行看上一个尼姑的闲话在数日内不胫而走。

女房站在偏门，做贼似地催人把三口礼箱搬上车。一想到印着家纹的黄杨木箱要穿过闹市，在众目睽睽下运进尼姑庵，女房就两颊发烧。这已是五天里第三批，。

她将礼簿掀开瓜子尖口窄的缝，往里一瞄，“业障，业障！”，满面羞红地低啐着，立刻将这绢本像擤过鼻子的手帕揉进腰带。

“去，去和大人说，礼物已经送出去了。”

一旁的执事看着地，答：“奉行大人午前就过去了，说是想吃点新鲜的，想吃斋饭。”

女房脸一白，咬着下唇摇头“真是天要下雨，奉行要……”，执事深有同感地点头，望着女房一跺脚进了内院。

3.  
吉尔伽美什神兜兜地走进尼姑庵内院。几个穿短衣的小孩儿像田鼠似地在光洁的柚木走廊里流窜。

“诶呀，躲到哪里去了？”

“那边的树后可以藏人，有吗？”

“没有啊，你那边呢？会不会躲进那边的房间了？”

“我看看我看看，嘿——啊，是尼君姐姐，打扰您了……我们在和小哥哥玩捉迷藏…….哇，有纪州的蜜柑！谢谢姐姐！”

吉尔伽美什走他们对面的长廊，隔着庭院的白沙和木槿，小孩儿像群争流而上的香鱼，一窝蜂从走廊尽头挤出去。他将对话听得一清二楚，偷笑一声，大步走向敞开的和室。缠在腰带上的小金币叮叮当当响了一路，人没到门前，架势已经摆足了。比丘尼在小几前正襟危坐，看一本书，一身白绢衣，前襟露出一线淡黄中衣。书旁供了一支水仙，鹅黄的一圈蕊，洁白的六瓣花，像小茶托擎着一口盏子。绿茎羸弱地折成一道锐角，和比丘尼纤颈低垂的姿态相映成趣。

吉尔伽美什怡然进屋，站在小几前一尺的位置：“庭院还算别致，不过地方太小。一跑一闹，搅了庆光院的清净。”

“奉行大人多虑了，”庆光院温言道，“若真看不下去，我就顺其自然。”

吉尔伽美什抽出桧扇叩手，恍然想起似的，曼声道：“上一次我遣人送了些薄礼，里面有两册唐土传来的密宗抄本。”

庆光院头一转，拇指摩起团放膝间的念珠，答道：“诶呀……惭愧。密宗法门艰深，我只得皮毛……”

“哦，”吉尔伽美什扬声拖长调子，“看来我打扰庆光院清修了。”

说罢他退出房间，顺手合上障子门。庆光院笑盈盈地地目送，直到奉行身上热闹的响声消失在远处。扭头便推开卷了三匝的念珠，底下露出黑面册子，四个三头六臂的汉字像罗汉金身镇在上头。他将桌上的古事记衬在抄本下，一手摘了裹头，两腿朝后一蹬，两臂环着软席，趴在小几前荡着腿翻阅起来。不料才清闲了几眼，他感觉一人飞快靠近和室。不是听见、看见，他就像蛇知道小老鼠藏在几米外的落叶里那样知道了。可知道也不顶用，现在该挡头发呢还是遮书？

障子门刷拉朝两边扯开，吉尔伽美什出现在门口，两手笼袖，带着人赃俱获的神气。障子门变戏法一样在他身后合上，啪的炸响，仿佛门外的世界粉碎在这一声里。比丘尼打扮的泥人乖巧地跪坐着，一瀑头发含住纤细的上身，那碍事的裹头如小葱上剥掉的白衣，弃委在旁。

“知道我为什么拆穿你吗？”吉尔伽美什居高临下地问。

他仰着脸不说话，无辜地眨巴眼睛，原以为奉行要质问“你是谁”“你为何长相声音与庆光院一模一样”，“你冒充她有何企图”，不想他毫不在意，真是措手不及。

吉尔伽美什哼笑，得意地接上话头：“因为我知道你在偷看抄本，哼，你一定忍不住。全是图画，喜欢吧？”

他快快眨眼，以示承认，像通人性的小狗，却想不通奉行怎会如此了解自己。他慢慢地用本音道：“谢谢您送的画册。”

吉尔伽美什闻言便拉长了脸，走到近前一手托起他的下巴，冷冷道：“还没完呢，不准跟我套近乎。”

他努力屏住不笑，只觉那言不由衷的样子又可爱，又熟稔。照理，奉行是位高权重之人，身上该薰坐过海船的异香。奉行是个腰带上也要弄点花样的考究人，大概也确实薰了香，只是脉脉幽香钻进他鼻端，变成了小孩儿洗干净扑上粉之后的奶味儿。

“这种难懂的书，最忌讳一知半解。”吉尔伽美什用扇子顶他额头，头头是道，“我点破你，就是要看看你懂了多少。”

两人沉默下来，不约而同看向摊开的抄本。

“那，岂不是要劳您配合我？”泥人的眼神清澈无邪，“我眼下只会学样。可一个人没法演示双修啊。”

4.  
吉尔伽美什明白层叠臃肿的衣物好在哪儿了。

他的挚友细细喘着，和他搂成一团。他把女式和服一层层剥开，任由它们滑到肩膀下，像开透的莲花一瓣瓣垂落。

“书上……有这个姿势吗？”

恩奇都虚含着他的下唇，随着话儿一上一下吸着嘴唇内侧又光又胀的肉。吉尔伽美什一手从下摆衩口滑进去回答他。恩奇都顿时呜咽起来，可怜地扯紧他的衣袖，一扯便扯出英雄王半边肩胛；他套着足袋的光腿从撩开的下摆里伸出来，像马蹄莲里细长的蕊，无力抵挡蝴蝶探进来吮蜜的须。

吉尔伽美什抱着他坐起身，一手在衣裙下轻揉慢捋，一手插进丝绢一样的头发。恩奇都感觉尖尖的手指滑过头皮，一阵酥麻的震颤接着席卷全身，像丝络那么细的闪电，漫天遍野地网住他，像将融的冰，一绺绺水珠兵分几路地坠下去，那感觉真是轻若鸿羽，重如磐石。

金发的英灵的神色仍旧像大理石雕一样威严，但那雕像是霞光照拂的雕像，他的眼睛亮如火苗，白皙的脸颊飞着胭红，唇色久经啮吮，上了红釉一般艳润。那湿润的红瞳宛如血池，恩奇都望进去，望见自己被肆意亵玩的痴态，衔着一缕头发，嗟着奉行两指，唾液汩汩淌到锁骨上。那是他的本相吗？他颤抖起来，仿佛体内有什么凶猛的东西要关不住了。金发英灵盘腿而坐，那胸膛半袒的姿态，恍如画像里宝相庄严的尊者。他就是被扳伏在身下的野兽，被拈转在指尖的莲花。可哪里有那么放浪的尊者？这个尊者在同野兽孉合呢，他亵渎地臆想着。

吉尔伽美什摸进那湿热的狭缝里，手指几乎是被吸了进去。恩奇都仍旧穿着那好几层衣裳，腰带都不曾松开，可他浑身都软，浑身都热，仿佛被隔着数层煨酥了芯子。手指略往里划几圈，轻按两下，恩奇都迸发出小声哭叫，腰带下的素白衣料洇出一片淡青湿痕。他焦急地握住那片湿哒哒的位置，隔着粗糙的布上下搓弄，嘶声断喘，泪眼迷蒙，另一只手痉挛地抠住金发男人的背，在白壁般的皮肉上留下长长的抓痕……

和室的门又被拉开了。吃完蜜柑的孩子却没找到在此读书的比丘尼。两册书叠放在小几上，洁白的裹头被丢在地上，和室另一侧的小门敞着。拾起这裹头，他们好奇地穿过小门，跑进临湖的游廊。

“奇怪，为什么莲花已经开了？”孩子们用力揉着眼睛，不可思议道。

起风了，满湖的莲花一浪一浪地随风伏摆，一层莲花吹弯了腰，后一层又高高地匀亭地摇曳着，怎么吹也吹不灭一池红莲。廊下的风铃泠泠响，湖上仿佛也回荡着清脆的铃音。游廊下，系舟的麻绳飘在荷叶田田的翠影里。小孩使劲地垫脚远眺，却只见连绵簇拥的莲花，弱不胜风地甬动起伏；似有若无的铃声，散落莲花深处，叮铃，叮铃，叮铃。

5.

“你垫在抄本下的书，是古事记？”

吉尔伽美什的羽织盖在两人身上，他们躺在小舟里，像豆荚中的两粒豆。

恩奇都点头道：“正是。”

吉尔伽美什讥讽一笑，伸手折了支莲花递给他，道：“我看不起伊邪纳岐。这样的人竟配做创世之神。”

“因为他下到黄泉救妻子，又反悔了吗？”恩奇都想了想，道：“我倒觉得他尽力了，下黄泉，听起来已经有千难万险。”

吉尔伽美什盯着他，眼里似乎有千言万语。良久，他都要睡过去了，金发男人才开口道：“真正的困难永远在下了黄泉之后。”

他睡眼朦胧地点头，附和道：“比如伊邪纳岐看到腐烂的妻子。这时候他就必须要选了。”

“是啊。如果选对了，像这样共枕而眠或许也不会是梦了。”  
他大概真的困极了，只觉得奉行说话时仿佛离他万里之遥，中间横亘着难以言表的庞大的东西。于是他伸手把金发男人拉近自己，近到身体的轮廓像牡蛎曲曲折折的壳镶嵌成一体。

“你连我的名字都没有问。”他用手梳着柔软的金发，喁喁低语，慢慢合上眼睛。“……也许你我也在做梦呢……”

那一定是，他们在同一朵莲花中所做的美梦。


End file.
